


The Domestic Approach

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Questionable Fashion Choices, Short Chapters, domestic situations, tentoo being a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: A series of short ficlets featuring Tentoo and Rose trying to navigate the realities of everyday life.





	1. The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of mostly unconnected stories based of a prompt list I found on Tumblr.

“But look, this is on sale!” The Doctor gestured emphatically at the tag attached to the sleeve. Rose rolled her eyes at him. He'd been trying to rationalize this purchase for the last twenty minutes and it was starting to give her a major headache.

“That's probably cos no one wants to buy it.” She grumbled eyeing the outfit with distaste. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just the jacket made out of that velvety material, but the trousers too? And the colour! Flashbacks of changing her little brother's diaper came to mind and she nearly gagged.

It was, quite frankly, the most hideous outfit she'd ever seen in her life. She had no idea why he was so keen on it. She thought his fashion sense improved, not taken a million steps backwards.

“Roooooooose.” Great, now he was whining. She would not be swayed by his adorable pout this time.

“Doctor,” Rose tried to keep her voice as even as possible, “No one is ever going to take you seriously in a fuzzy, poo brown suit. Especially when you try and show them how soft it is.”

“It's not poo brown!” He studied the sleeves, “It's more the colour of… of…” He wrinkled his nose. “Eugh, thanks for that image, Rose.” He shuddered. 

The jacket was removed in a blink of the eye, and the Doctor found himself shoved back into the change room when he started on the trousers. The whole world didn’t need to know what kind of pants he wore and Rose wasn’t going to let them get kicked out when she knew he needed more clothes than that blue pinstripe suit. 

Rose didn't follow him into the changeroom, however. She instead wandered off to see if she could find him some proper clothes idly wondering what kind of deal she'd have to make in order to get him into skinny jeans.


	2. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose somehow allows the Doctor to remodel their ensuite.

Rose was beginning to get fed up. She was grateful the house she now shared with the Doctor had a loo on the ground floor, but their ensuite had been out of commission for nearly a week. The showers in UNIT HQ were serviceable, but she couldn’t take the long relaxing showers she had gotten accustomed to at home.

“Why did I let you remodel the bathroom?” Rose cursed the Doctor under her breath as she quickly wrapped a towel around herself when one of her co-workers entered the locker room.

He had barred her from even looking at what he was doing in there. He had vaguely asked her opinions about the colour scheme, but that was about it. Rose also had the suspicion that he had been using their shower as he always looked pristine when he exited when by all rights he should have been a dusty, sweaty mess.

She tried her best to avoid bumping into people as she walked through the corridors on the way back to her car. She had taken the day off and didn’t want to be roped into any work or explain why she had to use the work showers. Thankfully, she made it back home with no incidents and found the Doctor standing in their doorway with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

“Is it finished?” Rose asked as she stepped up to him. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the closed ensuite door.

“Take a look.” He smiled at her. Rose couldn’t help but be reminded of their days travelling aboard the TARDIS as the Doctor now had the same ‘I’m going to show you something awesome’ look in his eyes. His excitement was contagious, and Rose quickly opened the door.

Before, there had been a moderately sized bathroom with standard fixtures. Now, it felt like Rose had stepped into a huge luxury spa. And the scale was not her imagination.

It was bigger on the inside.


End file.
